Sexual Tension - Egan & Corrine
by Mrs. Ferrarduccio 143
Summary: NOT 2 BROKE GIRLS FIC! This is Egan and Corrine. Haters stay hating but I ship them more than I ship me and Egan! I just can't find an exact category for them. The title tells it all, or does it? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

"Jamie, mah man!"

The tan teen bumped Marc's fist, smiling a bit.

"Hey Marc, how's it going?"

The darker skinned boy groaned slightly, showing just how exactly it was going.

"I think ya know. Finals, dude. Even in a performing arts high school, they still suck." Marc complained, leading the way to their usual table, with Travis following him.

"Ugh, don't even start." The attractive boy replied, shaking his head. "And to make things worse, Mr. Harrison gave us new material right before the finals week. I just don't get it!"

"Harrison… Script Writing, right?"

"Yeah, screenplays for movies and TV," Jamie grumbled, plopping down on the bench. "We only just began studying TV tropes, and that's a freaking huge topic! And I don't even get like half of it."

"Tropes?" Marc asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know, the usual ways of where the script goes and how the character develops," Jamie replied, letting out a small breath. "We covered only some of them today. I mean, it's really interesting, but shouldn't we have done it at the beginning of the semester?"

"I feel ya, man." The musician said sympathetically, bumping Jamie's shoulder slightly, "Now tell me about that trope thing, are they any good?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend for a good measure.

"You're about to ask something perverted, aren't you?" Jamie deadpanned. Marc just shrugged his shoulders, not showing any guilt over the way his teenage mind worked. Jamie drew in a breath, remembering the material he just studied.

"Actually…" he began, brows furrowed in concentration, "There was a moment when we got to the Belligerent Sexual Tension. Which, coincidentally, is the thing I didn't understand."

"Oh, tell me, tell me!" Marc jumped slightly in his seat, grinning. Jamie just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The hormones completely controlled the dark-skinned man who already was ladies' man even before that.

"Not much to tell. Well you know in TV there is usually a pair of characters who seem to hate each other, but all the fans wish they got together anyway? No, wait, that's not the right description. Um… Well, let's see, usually there is a sweet girl, and a tough guy with the whole tall-dark-handsome thing, and they are constantly at each other's throats, but you just know they so want each other. That's Belligerent Sexual Tension." Jamie finished, his face showing that he still doubted he got that right.

"Like… Damon and Elena?" Marc inquired, and Jamie groaned.

"Exactly, although I still can't get over the fact that you watch that girly drama."

"It's not girly, it's hardcore and bloody and awesome!" Marc exclaimed, defending his TV show choice for the thousandth time and renewing a two-year long debate.

"Game of Thrones is hardcore and bloody; Vampire Diaries is girly." Jamie commented calmly.

"Are you harassing Marc again? How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out?" A pleasantly raspy voice mockingly chastised him, and Jamie turned his head slightly, smiling at the newcomer.

Egan beamed back, showing off her famous smile and sitting next to a sulking Marc.

"So," she began, raising her eyebrow. "What's wrong with The Vampire Diaries?"

"Let me see, besides the plot holes, dull characters, and bad acting? No, that's cake." Jamie teased back, smirking. They were doing this routine for a while now, with their group split into two: those who adored Vampire Diaries, and those who hated it. To be honest, it was more him and Corrine against everyone else, but while he just teased the others, mainly boys for watching the show, Corrine was rather vicious about it.

Well, Corrine was always vicious about everything, so it wasn't a complete surprise.

Maybe breaking up with her was the right choice after all.

"Okay, first of all – characters develop over the course of the show, and you watched what, the first four episodes? Everyone knows you have to survive through the first season of the show and only then will it get better. Secondly, there are no plot holes, you just have to actually watch the next episode, and thirdly…" Egan faltered slightly there, scowling a bit. "…alright, sometimes the acting is cringe-worthy, but the other times? It's downright awesome. I mean, Nina Dobrev? You can easily tell if it's Katherine on the screen or Elena."

"An amateur like you would praise such poor acting skills."

Ah, think of the devil. Viciousness in all her glory.

Jamie sighed as he took in Corrine's appearance. Dark and dangerous as always. Black stressed shirt with red stitching's that draped the side, dark washed jeans, Doc Martens, and a leather jacket. Her smoky make up made her dark eyes look even darker on her pale skin, and the deep maroon lipstick made her lips even more alluring.

He shook his head slightly, scolding himself. They broke up over four months ago, mutually. He knew he had no romantic feelings for her, and while he loved her dearly, he wasn't and never will be in love with her anymore. But he still was a teenage boy, and Corrine was a girl that made everyone's teenage hormones go crazy.

Jamie shifted his eyes from Corrine, wanting to distract himself, and his gaze fell on Egan who scowled immediately at seeing Corrine. He chuckled to himself a bit. Those two got even worse, fighting and bickering every time they got stuck together in the same room, which happened a lot, since they had the same friends. But their fighting makes it seem like they were never friends before and that they weren't the ones who formed this goofy circle of friends in the first place. Time really does fly by fast.

The tan teen stared at the half-Latina as her face grew angrier for no reason. Of course, her and Corrine didn't like each other now, but was it really necessary to get that mad? Egan's nostrils flared a bit as she shot Corrine glare, her whole body tensed up, while Corrine stood there, smirking.

"I am not an amateur." The brunette girl gritted through her teeth.

"Sure." Her frenemy retorted back, disinterested.

Egan's face took on a smug impression as she seemed to have figured out something.

"An amateur wouldn't beat such an experienced actress as yourself at getting every role in this school, just saying." She shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence and battling her eyelashes at the dark girl.

Jamie saw murder flash through Corrine's eyes. There was also something else, something familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it, it was gone in a second.

"What did you just say?" the taller girl growled at Egan who continued to smile innocently.

"Oh Corrine, I'm so sorry." She mockingly placed her hand on her chest, fake sympathy all over her face. "I didn't mean to. What I wanted to say was, 'I'm better than you and you're just jealous'."

Jamie only sighed at that while Marc shot his eyes between the girls and then dug in his food to avoid being involved in the fight. That was what he was talking about. Egan got bolder, and Corrine got nastier, and it resulted in a catastrophe happening on a daily basis.

Corrine glared at Egan, her eyes falling down to her hand that was still on her chest. However, they seemed to be caught there for a moment longer than necessary.

Jamie blinked. He was imagining things now. Surely Corrine had no interest in ogling Egan's chest.

"Watch it, Ferrarduccio. You wouldn't want to find out if you'd look better with your hair shaved off." Corrine threatened, her eyes now on Egan's.

"Oh, like you'll ever manage to get close enough to me to deliver on your yet another empty threat." The mixed girl shot back arrogantly.

"For a person who never locks her bedroom window, you sure sound confident." Corrine shrugged.

Egan's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you? …You stalker!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"And you're a naïve little girl who thinks I'm not able to do anything to her." Corrine growled. Egan rose to her feet, facing her off, both girls tense with anger.

"Um, you do know my father is an attorney, right?"

"Oh, dear God please tell me you did not just threaten me with your daddy. And while we're at it," the taller girl got closer to the half-Latina, "There are tons of way I could make you suffer without it being a criminal offense." Her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Jamie frowned, confused. That wasn't right.

That was Corrine's bedroom tone.

Then again, he was never threatened by Corrine, not in a serious manner at least. Maybe that was also her menacing tone? Corrine did get a lot of pleasure out of torturing someone.

However, the slight shiver that ran down Egan's spine at hearing that made him frown further.

Was she that scare of her old best friend Corrine? Or was she…

No. That couldn't be right.

"Oh, come on, girls!" Marc came to the rescue. "Can we just eat in a peaceful atmosphere? Can you two just be cool? Just once? Just this once?"

The girls looked taken aback by Marc's outburst, and grumbling their apologies, sat down next to each other, glaring one last time before getting to their food.

Jamie also glanced at his friend, a bit surprised. Marc must have been really fed up with all the tension.

Tension.

Jamie's eyes grew wide as he replayed Mr. Harrison's words in his head.

" _There's a couple, usually a sweet but quickly angered female paired with a secretly kind jerk, who are not able to admit their feelings."_

But that was TV, and this was real life, right?

The tan boy studied his ex-girlfriend carefully and found her watching the half-Latina. She took in the way Egan picked up her yogurt, wrapping her lips around the spoon and slowly taking it out of her mouth, licking it slightly to get more of the treat, and Jamie blinked again. It couldn't be.

Corrine's pupils dilated rapidly as she watched Egan, her own hand squeezing her burrito as she unconsciously licked her own lips.

That was the look she gave him sometimes when they began to date, and it meant one thing and one thing only. She was about to jump his bones every time she got that look on her face.

He shifted his shocked eyes to Egan who noticed Corrine staring at her. Jamie expected her to acknowledge it somehow, but all she did was stare back, making Corrine begrudgingly take her gaze away and to her destroyed burrito.

And while Jamie thought Egan would also go back to her food, she continued to gaze at the dangerous girl. Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched Corrine licking her fingertips, her green eyes widening at the sight, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Jamie wasn't an expert in Egan's expressions, but her was pretty sure he could decode that particular one.

It screamed of lust.

They so wanted each other.

Jamie rubbed his forehead slightly, still shocked a little bit.

At least now he finally understood the whole BST concept.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got some of y'all asking if "West" is Corrine's real last name since it never was publicly announced. It isn't and I have no idea what it really is. I just used West because Egan once said she wanted to change her last name to West. It just made sense to use it. Plus I have no idea what ethnicity Corrine is so I couldn't just Google the top last names for that country.**

* * *

 **Corrine's POV**

This day could not get any worse.

Just like any other day, because ever since Egan fucking Ferrarduccio joined my school, my life had been sheer living hell. Sure, we were the best of friends once upon a time but after she moved away to New York for middle school without so much as a goodbye, I couldn't care less about her.

Except she was everywhere lately. Invading my space, my classes, my time with my friends, and my thoughts.

I always think about ways to hurt her. I hate this girl so much I can't stop thinking about her, isn't that just peachy.

Damn Egan.

And she grew some balls, too. The East Coast had been good for her, so is Senior Year this year, I guess, and new gutsy Egan was constantly on my case, not afraid of me anymore like I knew she was when she left. That's why she couldn't even be bothered to tell me, even years after that has passed.

I was up for some challenge since it was getting dull around her anyways. And boy, was she a challenge.

From day one, she was terrified of facing me, I could see it in those green eyes of hers, but that didn't stop her from being the only one who could pass as my equal… like it has always been. We're polar opposites, but we pass as each other's equal. That's why we worked.

Sure, I say a lot of things about the girl, but let's face it: she's extremely talented. I mean, she should be. Only the most talented kids in LA gets accepted to this school. She's also kind, and she's funny, and all in all a decent competitor.

Not to mention she's hot as hell.

Ah shit. Here I go again.

You see for the past few months or so since she came back, between annoying me and making me mad, Egan also managed to get me pretty hot and bothered over her tight little body.

There, I admit it. Ya happy now, Dr. Rosenberg? No more denying my feelings or whatever it was you ranted about in our weekly sessions.

Yeah, I have a shrink. Not the point right now.

The bigger issue here is Egan and my sudden desire to pin her to the wall and fuck her until she sees stars.

Whoa there. I know I admit wanting her, but that might be taking it too far. It's not like I'll ever act on it.

She still annoys the living heck out of me, you know. With her perfect smile and perfect life and perfect… well, everything. I hate this type of girls. Trying to please everyone around them, living up to ridiculous standards and expectations. Little Miss Sunshine, a poster girl for self-righteousness. Ugh.

Except she's not that innocent. The girl has a mean vicious streak, and her wild side shows itself once in a while. I should know. Once she attacked one of our schoolmates back in 6th grade just because she spilled juice on her shoes. Even I am not that ruthless. I see her, the real her, hiding under this perfect façade. I see her in her arched eyebrows as she studies Marc after he embarrasses himself once again. I see her in her cold stare as some asshole tries to approach her at the school. I see her in her angry scowl as she glares at me.

She's got that glare reserved special for Corrine, and I kinda like that.

See, I'm demented. But so is she.

And as she went for the kill, hitting me in the most vulnerable place there is, reminding me once again that it was her who keeps getting all the best parts at the school plays instead of me since she came back to LA, I was proven right.

Egan Ferrarduccio was a sick, twisted bitch, and I liked it that way.

Apparently, so did Jamie, since I just caught him staring at her with his mouth hung open.

"See something you like, Hank?" I asked sweetly, raising a pierced eyebrow. He looked back at me, the same slightly shocked look on his face.

"What's it to you? Jamie can stare all he wants," Egan shot at me.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he has a hard-on for you," I spit at her, getting angry again. She just knew what buttons to push.

I wondered if she knew what buttons to push in bed, as well…

Stop this right now, Corrine.

Egan looked rather shocked at my crudeness, as did everyone else at the table.

"You're disgusting," she got out after a while, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I bet you like it that way." I blurted out before catching myself. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with me?

"W-what?!" Egan stuttered, jumping to her feet.

"You know what, whatever. I don't have to sit here and take it," I bristled, grabbing my bag and walking inside the school building. Once inside, I facepalmed myself hard.

You dense motherfucker.

What the hell was that? It was like I couldn't control myself around her.

Well, I actually really can't. It was always either flee or fuck, kill or kiss kinda thing between us, and guess what we chose every time.

Besides, Egan despised me. After I've made sure to make her life a living hell here for leaving me back then. Even if we already had "the talk" about it. I really despised her too, with a side of wanting to screw her brains out.

It was times like this I wished she never came back to this school, so I won't be so confused and fucked up all the time.

The bell took me out of my depressing thoughts, but when I realized what class was waiting for me, I groaned in misery.

Collins. Theater. He seemed a little too much into pairing me and Egan up to be appropriate for a grown male teacher. I get that he wants us to bury the hatchet but come on.

* * *

 **Egan's POV**

Just fucking great.

I don't know what crawled up Corrine's butt and died but it probably was something nasty. It's been a year and a half since I've been back and every day since, I tried to explain to her what happened. But the girl can really hold a grudge, I understand her and all, but I still have my limits.

What was that comment about me liking it that way, anyway?

It was none of her business anyway.

But I wouldn't mind if it were…

No, Egan! Compose yourself!

Great. Now I was back to talking with myself. Arguing more like it.

You see, I had a major debate going on for the past months since I've been back. And of course it revolved around Corrine West. Like I promised myself not to do when I came back. I was just going to survive senior year, graduate and never speak to her ever again. She made that choice when she decided to make my life a living hell after several attempts of me apologizing and trying to make her understand my side of the story.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah!

I may… or may not… have the hots for her.

There. I said it.

But she still infuriated me to no end.

I'm just so mad at her all the time. She's so crude, and mean, and vicious, and menacing.

And beautiful.

Oh Goddammit, Egan.

It didn't matter anyway. Yes, I might like to explore my newfound sexuality with her in the janitor's closet. Yes, I admit she's pretty and hot and funny in a sarcastic, mean way. But she hates me with a burning passion, and I have no choice but to hate her in return.

Except I can't. I never really hated anyone. It's such a strong word and emotion, and I don't take it lightly.

Let's just say she makes me so freaking angry and leave it at that.

I want to wipe that annoyingly sexy smirk off of her face, and it doesn't matter to me if I do it with a fist or my lips.

It's more likely that I would opt for the latter.

Ugh, Egan, could you be more of a pervert?

But in my defense, it's not completely my fault. Have you ever met Corrine? She's sex on legs. With her whole dominatrix image, and those full lips, and the way she licked her fingers at lunch… Oh, that pink tongue… The things I would let that tongue do to my body…

Oh my God, I totally had erotic thoughts about Corrine in a school hallway.

I gritted my teeth.

It was definitely her fault. Stupid sexy Corrine and her stupid sexy tongue.

The bell startled me, and I jumped, gathering my thoughts. What class did I have next?

Oh, shoot. Mr. Collins.

I hoped he didn't have any other ridiculously gay assignments for me and Corrine. He seems to be into that a lot lately since he found out about why we "hate" each other and about our past friendship. Past.

"Egan, Corrine, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

The nemeses glared at each other, having run into one another at the class entrance, both of them late.

"Just what exactly took you so long to get to my class?" Mr. Collins pressed on, his eyebrow slightly raised as he stared at them.

"Does it matter? Are you going to let us in, or not?" Corrine demanded, giving Egan one last disgusted glance. "Standing next to this is not on my list of favorite past times."

"Touché, Corrine." Egan commented back, moving out of the way and walking up to her usual spot up front. "Maybe you should come back when you grow up, high school seems to be a bit too adult for you right now."

It took everything Corrine had not to jump at Egan and start pulling out her hair.

Among other things.

"Corrine," Mr. Collins called out warningly as she prepared to make a comeback. "Please take a seat and allow me to continue with my lesson."

"Whatever." The dangerous beauty huffed, plopping down on her seat at the back of the class, eyeing Egan menacingly. The half-Latina turned to give her a self-satisfied smirk causing her to scowl even deeper.

"Egan, do not provoke Corrine," the bald man chastised her like a child, and Corrine laughed at the brunette loudly.

"What's so funny?" The brunette asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl seated at the back of the class.

"Enough!" Mr. Collins exclaimed. "You're not allowed to speak in my class until the bell rings. I had it with you two," he looked between the two girls who continued to glare at each other. "For the last two months, your attitude has been getting out of hand. Control yourselves, or else." He gave them one last stern look for good measure. Egan blushed slightly and muttered she was sorry, while Corrine simply rolled her eyes and stared at the wall.

"Okay, now," the teacher came back to the stage, looking around the classroom. "Today, I will be teaching you a lesson about subtext. Corrine, Egan, on the stage!"

Corrine groaned out loud. Of course, he would do that. Did he ship them or something?

Egan also let out a small noise of protest, her face taking on a pleading expression.

"But, sir, I…"

"Nah-uh! You will speak only when I tell you to, and that would be not you speaking but your character. Now, on the stage!"

Both girls complied, looking uneasy as they stood there, throwing daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Now give me a setting!"

"Janitor's closet." A calm voice stated, and everyone, including Egan and Corrine, eyed the owner with curiosity. Jamie only shrugged in response.

"What? You two do spend an unreasonable amount of time there," he pointed out, much to Mr. Collins delight and the girls' dismay.

"Excellent! Janitor's closet it is! Now the situation!"

"Two lovers," Marc called out, eyeing both girls wolfishly.

"In your dreams, Daniels! And No, I don't want to know that it's already happening there." Corrine stated coldly, throwing a sharp look at Egan which she returned.

"Actually, it is a rather good idea, but let's go another way, shall we? We will use on of the famous and most popular TV trope for the exercise. Egan," he nodded at the girl, "You will be a typical light feminine, which you already are," he ignored the slightly insulted look on the girl's face, "Corrine will be the big bad. As this is a lesson in subtext, we will go with hate and love. Yes perfect! Egan and Corrine, you have to display hate, but show us all that in reality all your characters feel for each other is great love."

Egan looked at the teacher, mortified. Why was he doing it? Did they have to do it? Well, if she didn't want to fail the semester, she had to try, but did she have to act out a love scene with Corrine of all people?

"Are you serious?" Corrine asked, incredulous.

Mr. Collins paused his ginger ale slurping.

"Yes I am, m'am, now please, to the scene!"

"Um… any special requests?" Egan got out weakly. The bald teacher gave me close to nothing to work with.

"I don't know, throw in some supernatural drama. Teenagers seem to like that nowadays." He waved at her.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes before facing Egan. For a moment, her eyes were just like always, filled with disgust and disinterest. Then she blinked, and they were angry and hurt at the same time.

Corrine was good, Egan thought. Corrine was really good.

"So let me guess," Corrine began circling Egan, already in character. "Your boytoy sent you to kill me."

Huh that was an interesting take on the situation. Alright, two could play that game.

"Do you honestly believe I would do that in a crowded high school? Besides, he's not my boytoy and you know it," she remarked, also moving across Corrine, carefully watching her.

"Didn't stop you from fucking him," Corrine shrugged, and the whole class let out an awed gasp at her using a curse word in class. Mr. Collins didn't seem to mind, so they went on.

"It's none of your business who I choose to sleep with," Egan gritted through her teeth. Focus, Egan. IT's a scene. It's not real. You're supposed to be in love with Corrine's character, not display your hate for Corrine herself.

"Oh but you wish it was, don't you?" Egan's face twisted in shock at that as it was the exact thought she had a couple minutes ago. How did Corrine do that? "Seems I caught you, princess." Of course Corrine noticed her slip. Well at least she thought it was just because of the scene.

"So I guess you expect me to act all flustered because you're implying I want you, huh?" Egan replied calmly, covering her shock. Now it was Corrine's time to act surprised.

"Well, look who got a new shiny pair of balls."

"Maybe I'm becoming more like you. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be just like you? Ever since I turned, all you wanted was for me to start feeding on people."

"You don't know what I truly want."

"That's where you're wrong. You want me."

Something flashed in Corrine's eyes then, but Egan didn't manage to catch it before it was gone.

"That's so typical of you, princess. You think everyone wants you, don't yuou? Humans, vamps, wolves, even that fucking witch – you think they are bending over backwards to please you, and you're right, but," Corrine got closer to the brunette, staring her down, her eyes flickering from her eyes to her kips and back. "I'm not them."

"No, you're not." Egan said, slowly licking her lips and watching Corrine's eyes grow darker. "I'm not asking you to be."

"Stop doing that," Corrine stage-whispered, her eyes dropping to Egan's lips completely. "Stop assuming I'll do anything if it's you who asks me."

"I'm not assuming anything, and I'm not asking anything right now," Egan whispered back in the same stage-whisper. "All I'm saying is for you to be real, because you're the only one who's been honest with me all along. And I'm sick of people lying to me just because they think I can't handle the truth."

"Well, you obviously can't. Seeing as you're kinda dead now." Corrine smirked.

"You were the one who turned me."

"By accident."

"Nothing you do is by accident."

While they were making small talk, they got closer to each other, their lips millimeters apart.

"Wasn't it you who said I was the most impulsive vampire you ever met?" Corrine asked, smirking.

"Even your impulsiveness is calculated," Egan watched her, and then she added the look of realization to her expression, "You planned everything," she said, lowly. "You wanted me to turn, you wanted me to crash that car, and you just happened to be near… Oh God." She finished, trembling.

"I suggest you take it back right now." Corrine growled at her.

"Why? You already killed me, what more can you do?"

"I never killed you, because I never wanted you to become this!' Corrine burst angrily, making Egan take a step back.

"I never wanted that for you," the raven-haired girl stated, calmer. "You were supposed to live the life you wanted, you were supposed to become a mother and then a grandmother and then you were supposed to die happily on your own terms!" She raised her voice again as she marched towards Egan, grasping her arms and yanking her to her chest. "You were never supposed to die, Egan," her eyes searched the green ones, and Egan gulped with the sudden emotion that wasn't her character's. "I wanted you to live and experience life and get everything you ever wanted. So that's what I want." Corrine's voice dropped to the whisper again. "I want to go back and save you, because that's what I do every night in my dreams."

The whole class gasped in surprise, completely engrossed in the scene, but Egan didn't even pay attention to that. All she could focus on was Corrine's soft gaze.

She didn't know where to go with the scene, because it kinda reached its peak. So she went with what her character would have done.

She leaned up slightly and claimed Corrine's mouth with her own. Kissing her softly, yet firmly and feeling Corrine give in almost instantly.

They were brought out of their little world buy their audience clapping. They broke apart, hastily putting some distance between themselves.

"Amazing job, girls!' Mr. Collins exclaimed. "And good thinking with adding Belligerent Sexual Tension twist, that played out nicely.

"Adding what?" Corrine snapped in her usual manner, back to herself now.

"Belligerent Sexual Tension exists between two polar opposites," a calm voice called out again, and everyone turned to look at Jamie. "There is a sweet girl and a secretly kind jerk who act like they can't stand each other because they are afraid of admitting they have a mutual attraction, so instead of working it out in the bedroom, they take it out on each other in constant fights and bickering."

The class fell silent, adding two and two and then staring at Egan and Corrine, shocked.

Such an obvious parallel wasn't that hard to make. But not for Egan.

"Alright, so we added that to the scene, why is everyone staring at us like that?"

"Okay, first of all – are you really that dumb? And you," she turned to the tan boy who smirked knowingly. "If you think I want Egan, you're sick."

"Wait, what?!" Egan finally caught up and blushed ferociously. "I don't – she's not – we're not - I…"

"Ugh, fuck this." Corrine stormed off the stage, snatching her things as she fled from the classroom. Egan was left standing there, with the class gawking at her.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. They are so obvious," a girl from the back suddenly remarked, and the rest murmured their agreement.

"Okay, that does it!" The half-Latina grabbed her bag and rushed through the door, but not before giving a nasty glare to Jamie. "Thanks a lot." She threw at him before running to the door.

"You'll be thanking me even more later." The boy said, smiling completely unfazed by Egan's attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corrine's POV**

That, right there, was the reason why I broke up with that fucker.

He's just so smug, thinking he's got everything figured out. That jerk, he actually had the nerve to ridicule me in front of the whole class. Guess who's gonna be introduced to the pointy end of my purple swiss knife very soon.

…That was a really obvious lesbian reference, and it did not help the situation in my head.

I'm so TP-ing his house. And Collins' for a good measure. And…

Shit!

"Oh God, I'm so sorry I bump- Oh it's just you."

"I'm not that thrilled to be touched by you either." I snapped back from the ground, glaring at her. Egan stood over me, rolling her eyes before offering me a hand which I pointedly ignored.

"What the fuck was that in class, by the way?" She raised her eyebrow as I got up, dusting off my pants.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, princess, you know what I'm talking about. Why'd you kiss me?"

Now she had two of her brows up, fixing me with a look that screamed 'how did you get so stupid'.

"That was not me kissing you, it was my character. The scene called for it." She smirked arrogantly. "Of course, it's not that you'd really understand, seeing as the only thing you get is cheap horror movies."

That was it.

I know that over the years, I've said and did some stuff that made people think that I wanted to physically hurt Egan. But I'm not that screwed up.

At least I thought I wasn't, but the fact that I was currently holding her up against the wall by her throat kinda told otherwise.

"C-Corrine, what the- let me go!" She choked up, flailing around. Her hands went up to dig the nails into mine, and I cringed. How did they do it in the movies anyway? That fucking hurt.

I chose to ignore the pain and got up in her face, snarling.

"You chose the wrong girl to mess with," I hissed almost touching her nose with mine.

She smelled so good.

Goddammit, focus!

Egan stopped fighting and went completely still as I stared her down. Something flickered in those light green eyes, and it looked an awful lot like what I felt at the moment.

Which was lust.

I did say there was a good kind of pain, and her nails were definitely that.

They would feel amazing in my back as I pin her to the bed…

My breathing got heavy as the mixture of arousal and anger made my head spin, and Egan biting her lower lip as she eyed me didn't exactly lessen the intensity of the situation.

"Corrin," she whispered, her hands sliding oh so slowly down my arms, hesitating. "Can I ask you something?"

I grunted.

Yeah, smooth. I know.

In my defense, all the blood rushed down from my brain to my other… lower… regions.

"About that… tension thing – it's not us, right? There's nothing going on, is there?" She finished in a rush.

I assessed the predicament we were in.

By now, her hands were loosely placed on my shoulders, while I still held her by her neck, without squeezing. Our bodies were melted together, and if I moved my thigh a bit higher, I would be meeting little Egan up close and personal. My mouth was millimeters from hers, and I could smell mint and cherry from her breath.

Yeah. Nothing going on, sure. PG rated stuff.

But she was basically giving me an out. Or she was giving it to herself.

"Yeah, I mean no, nothing is going on," I breathlessly replied, taking a step back from her. She nodded vigorously at that, deeply breathing in and out and not looking at me.

"Well, this has been fun," she let out a nervous chuckle, hugging herself with one arm. "I think I had enough humiliation for the day, so I'm just gonna… yeah." With that, she turned and practically ran to the parking lot.

I just watched her, amused. The girl was a spaz at times.

And it was too cute.

She was cute.

No, I shouldn't be thinking it.

And why the fuck not?

I narrowed my eyes as I stared in the direction Egan ran off to.

Why shouldn't I be thinking about her that way, exactly? Because people will frown upon that? Um, Los Angeles, performing arts high school – and most non-judgmental one at that, thank you very much. Because it's wrong? Yeah right, like I care about that.

The only reason I wasn't admitting anything is because I thought Egan hated me and I hated her back. But after what just happened I was more than sure she wanted me back. Sincerely.

Interesting.

 **Egan's POV**

Oh. My. God.

Okay, first of all, I really don't like Jamie right now.

And Mr. Collins. And the fact that I'm attending a performing arts school.

Because I wouldn't be forced to kiss my enemy at a normal school.

Alright, so I wasn't forced to kiss her, but I was made to act out a love scene with her and then I was humiliated in front of all my friends.

However, me getting turned on by Corrine trying to kill me certainly was the highlight of my day.

What is wrong with me? I mean, she grabbed me by my throat. A normal person reacts with fear, not floor in… well, down there. Or there could be flood, but from peeing out of horror, not from getting aroused!

Alright Egan, just calm down. I just need some time to myself. And a hot shower to get this horrible day off me.

The hot water hit my tense muscles, and I sighed with relief. Ah, yes. Now some mint-lavender scented shower gel…

As I was soaping up, my thoughts inevitably led to a certain raven-haired girl.

She looked so angry today when she attacked me. And it was totally out of nowhere too!

…Okay, I admit it, I said pretty bad things that provoked her.

You know, I am getting really good at that. Provoking Corrine, I mean.

But back to her jumping me. She actually kinda hurt my throat. I scrubbed my neck a bit, closing my eyes. Her grip was so strong. And she just had to wear a sleeveless shirt today. Her arm muscles flexed as she squeezed, and can I just say 'whoa'? The girl must do some working out. She looked all toned and muscled, but not in a butch way, more like a panther. Slim and deadly and sexy…

The pounding at the door tore me out of my thoughts, and also made me notice that my hands were going bad, naughty places.

Great. Now I was about to subconsciously masturbate thinking of Corrine West.

The knocking grew louder, and my patience grew thinner.

"Be right there!" I called out, irritated, as I shut off the water and hastily grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me. It was most probably Martina, who forgot her keys and now made it her goal to break down our front door. How are we related, seriously?

You know, I love my sister, but every time someone can't believe we share a bloodline, I feel so relieved.

"Enough already, Martina!" I snapped as I threw the door open and then I immediately forgot how to breathe.

Corrine – and that's exactly who it was – apparently did, too, because she stood there with her mouth hung open, taking me in. I blushed deeply from head to toe, remembering the state I was in. Naked. Well, not really naked, since I had a towel wrapped around me, but it was a pretty short one.

And also a traitor, since it chose this exact moment to fall apart, leaving me bare.

The piece of cloth hit the floor with a soft thud, and Corrine drew in a sharp breath as her eyes went wide.

I just went still, paralyzed.

So we just stood there, in complete silence, with Corrine devouring me with her eyes and me doing zero to cover myself.

Wait.

Corrine didn't crack any sarcastic remark about my clumsiness.

Corrine didn't laugh and point at me.

Corrine didn't start taking photos to post on Facebook.

Corrine was staring at me practically drooling.

Holy cow. So Jamie might have been right on the money with the whole sexual tension trope.

We've been silent for quite an amount of time now. Should I say something?

"Uh, Corrine, I-I didn't know you were com-"

I guess Corrine had other plans for me that didn't involve a lot of talking. With her lips hungrily attacking mine, it was hard to talk anyway.

I had no other choice but to respond, which I did, eagerly, might I add.

Somehow, we wound up on the couch, her clothes ended up on the floor and I couldn't stop moaning as Corrine kept licking and biting my neck. I knew she had a vampire fetish.

I racked my nails down her back, and she groaned, her hand going down to grab my leg and lifting it so I could wrap it around her waist. That made me completely open up to her, and I mewled at the contact with her exposed stomach. She noticed it and ground down on me, making me cry out.

I was already wet from thinking about her in the shower, and our fevered make out session added up to that, so right now I was seconds away from exploding. Corrine obviously wasn't in the mood for slow and soft, either, which worked just fine for me.

However, that little common sense I still had left was screaming at me to stop and think whether it was such a good idea.

"Corrine, I-" Cut off again by her expert lips as her fingers danced on my stomach. Her tongue battled with mine, and I moaned as it flicked the roof of my mouth. She tore away from it, leaving hot, burning kisses along my collarbone, going to my ear and biting it softly, her body nestling between my legs, and oh my God her finger just traced the outlines of my pussy lips.

What was it I wanted to talk about, again? Because with the way her hand was caressing my breast and her lips on my skin, I didn't want to talk ever. All I wanted was this to keep going, preferably forever.

She bit my pulse point at the same moment her fingers entered me, and I cried out in pleasure.

Corrine set a fast pace, making sure to brush my clit every time she penetrated me. I gasped at her, scratching her back and squeezing her with my legs, urging her to go deeper.

"Ah, Corrine, so good… Don't stop, please." I begged her. She responded by going even faster, and it wasn't long before she had me calling her name as I came hard. Corrine shuddered, moaning as she apparently came with me, although I don't know how she managed that one. Maybe she was also touching herself? Or she rubbed against me while we… You know what, it doesn't matter, what matters is us laying here blissfully happy.

"Wow," was all I could get out as I tried to calm my racing heart. Corrine gave me a satisfied smile which I returned.

"Wow is right, Egan."

"Probably wasn't what you had in mind when you came here, huh?" I said breathless. She shrugged.

"I was hoping we'd end up fucking, but I certainly didn't expect you to open the door naked."

"I wasn't naked when I opened the door!" I exclaimed defensively. "You just used your secret… towel-dropping powers on me!"

"Sure," was her nonchalant reply.

"Wait," I frowned at her, confused. "You were hoping we'd end up sleeping together?"

"Fucking, Egan. It's called fucking, and there's no amount of sleep involved," she said, completely missing the point.

"Corrine," I said sternly. Although I probably didn't look strict and proper, with me being naked and thoroughly satisfied.

"Egan," she shot back, mocking me. I pouted, and she sighed before caving in.

"Look, Egan, it's apparently obvious to the whole school that we want each other. And it occurred to me that all of them are right, so why should we miss out on all the fun?"

"Fun?" I dumbly replied. She rolled her eyes.

"After you ran away from me at school, I did some thinking and realized that there's nothing wrong with wanting you."

"After everything we've been through, and my countless amount of times apologizing to you and wanting to be your friend again? Why thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So I drove here to talk to you about us, and now here we are."

"There was no amount of talking involved."

"Well there was a lot of screaming on your part, does that count?" She asked, raising a pierced eyebrow at me as she smirked. I blushed.

"You did a fair share of the screaming too." Corrine just chuckled at me and got up, putting her clothes back on.

"Whatever you say, princess." She grabbed her t-shirt from the TV, smirking at it. "Wow, Egan, you get really excited when you have sex."

Yep. Blushing even more.

"In my defense, I don't really remember how it got there," I said, smiling at her.

"Probably around the time you almost tore it apart trying to get it off me." She smoother down the t-shirt and turned to look at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you look cute with tousled hair?" She asked huskily. I grinned.

"Not really."

"Well, you do."

"Thanks," I whispered, chewing on my lip as she kneed beside me, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Ugh, Egan," she groaned, "you have got to stop doing that, because I want to take you every time you bite your lip." I gave her a half-smile, and she groaned again. "I just revealed a gigantic piece of manipulation material, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh…" I said, absent-mindedly.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I slowly lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, stroking it tenderly. Her eyes were so dark. I always thought Corrine had the most intense and beautiful eyes, but up close they were breathtaking, just like their owner.

I began to lean in, ready for her full lips on mine and for us to spend the whole night in bed, when suddenly she shot to her feet, completely throwing me off balance.

"So…" Corrine was clearly unsure of herself. "I think I'm gonna get going, wouldn't want to get stuck in traffic, so…"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure." I got up with her, suddenly feeling self-conscious as I grabbed the towel and hid behind it. "I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Of course, well, um, bye. And thanks for the, you know."

It was so painfully awkward. How did we get there?

"Okay, you too. Bye." She nodded, closing the door behind her as she left.

She wanted a fling, and I wanted her. That was how we got there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Corrine's POV**

I had sex with Egan.

I, Corrine West, being completely mentally healthy and absolutely sober, had scalding hot sex with Egan Ferrarduccio.

Well, I might have gone temporarily mad because my brain was fried and then melted due to Egan's nakedness.

The girl has the body of a goddess, I swear. With her breasts that are fuller than a handful, so firm and delicious, and her toned, curvy figure, and the tiny waist, and her ass, oh holy crap her ass.

Getting off track again, Corrine!

I still can't wrap my head around it.

It was over all too soon. Probably because we were so excited over the fact that it was finally happening.

I don't even understand where the hell I got the balls to kiss her in the first place.

I didn't even think when it happened. All I remember is the towel hitting the floor and leaving Egan nude. I remember my eyes trailing over her smooth skin, up her curves, to her shaved womanhood, over her flat stomach… I practically devoured her with my eyes, and the time stood still, much like Egan herself.

And then she said something.

Now, don't let anyone know about this, but for me, the biggest turn on is not big muscles and firm asses, although they help a little bit. I am turned on by a person's scent and voice.

Yeah. And I can't even begin to tell you how many times I ruined my underwear listening to Egan sing.

That's part of the reason I bashed most of her performances at school, and online.

Because she's so amazing she makes me wet simply by talking.

Goddammit.

So she spoke up, saying something about not expecting to see me, probably shocked I still know where she lived, but I lost it. All it took was for my eyes to reach her face, and there she stood, flushed from embarrassment, stammering nervously, and yet doing nothing to cover herself.

Next thing I know, we're making out like crazy on her couch.

Temporary insanity. See, I told you.

And then I took her right on the couch. The one where our gang usually gathers when we come over. The one where her mother eats cereal in the morning. The one where the pillow her grandmother made for her lays.

I could go on for hours just so you understand how wildly inappropriate it was for us to have sex on this couch.

And the cherry on top of this piece of cake? The door was unlocked the entire time.

It would've been a wonderful bonding experience for her dad to walk in and watch his daughter being corrupted on their family couch. And by another chick, might I add.

It's all Egan's fault. She makes my brain go haywire with lust.

But it gets worst.

Because after I made her a very happy girl and also helped myself along the way., I decided to completely freak and run away.

That's what I do. It's my thing. Running away as soon as there's a possibility of something good happening to me.

Fucking Egan. She just had to ruin a perfectly unattached animalistic act of lust with her soft gaze and gentle touches and feelings.

She's better than this. I'm darker than this.

Our bodies may be made for each other, but that's as far as I'm letting this go.

I just need to remember this when I walk into school in about two minutes and face her.

And I really need to remember this when my brain will shut down and my body decides it wants her again, because I can't sleep with her again.

It's gonna complicate everything even further.

Well, us being in the janitor's closet kissing frantically sure destroys all my plans of not letting it go further.

In my defense, everything was going perfectly good until Egan took out that damn yogurt and proceeded to give head to the spoon.

Her studying the yogurt's expiration date didn't help either, because when Egan concentrates on something, she bites her lower lip and I fucking lose it.

It's not supposed to look this sexy. That has to be illegal… somewhere.

"C-Corrine… wait, stop." Egan rushed out, breathless, and I groaned silently.

There it comes. Time for 'the talk'. What are we doing? Why are we doing it? Am I your dirty secret? Does this mean we're friends again? Or something more?

Girls are so clingy sometimes.

"Ugh… Just a sec… Okay, got it. Now come here." There were lips on mine once again, hot and demanding, and I relented until I realized nothing happened.

Egan didn't want to talk about anything. There was something poking her back.

That was why we stopped.

But… it's Egan. The girl who's a poster child for 'monogamous serious relationships'.

And now she's in a closet making out with a girl and… whoa!

Making out is slowly becoming another activity that is illegal on school grounds.

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and snatched it from my pants, slamming Egan into the wall.

"Now that I don't enjoy a little bit of dominance on your part," Egan whispered shakily, "but this whole 'slamming Egan into things' – gotta stop. I bruise like a peach."

I just kept silent, observing her. She looked a bit flushed, hair tousled and lips red from the kissing. Her chest was heaving as she breathed raggedly, and her eyes were alive with lust.

She did not look rejected or heart broken by a long shot.

Come to think about it, she looked giddy as always when we met at her locker, but I thought she was just acting for the gang.

So when she dragged me in the closet after lunch, I thought I was about to get lectured, not jumped.

"Corrine?" her voice was husky from whispering and I felt chills running down my back. "You okay?"

I shook my head slightly. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I didn't want her to do the talk with me. I didn't want to have to reject her romantic advances, and I sure as hell didn't want her to start the girly crap and admit she was in love with me.

But I expected it.

I thought that was what was going to happen today, and I was bracing myself for it. But now that it didn't happen, I felt… let down?

Was I actually disappointed by the fact that Egan didn't have any romantic feelings for me after everything we've been through?

And if yes… Why?

Egan was obviously fine with everything. And she didn't mind continuing to have fun with no strings attached.

So why, instead of taking the hot and willing girl in front of me, I was having this confusing feeling?

"Corrine," my name fell from her lips as she worked them over my jaw, teasing me with her light touches. I sighed at the contact. "Stop thinking. Be here with me." The lips nipped at my ear before a tongue slid down my neck, making me shudder. "You know, last time I didn't get to fully… appreciate your body. Someone was so eager to fuck me, she didn't even let me do the exploring." Alright, there is a third thing that turns me on so much I can't see straight: when Egan curses.

"You're more than welcome now." I whispered back, easing my grip on her and taking a step back. I couldn't tell in the darkness of the room, but I was positive that Egan was wearing a smirk, and I'm willing to bet that it resembled my sinister one.

"Why thank you, Corrine."

Suddenly my pants were unzipped and yanked down together with my underwear, and I felt a warm breath on my exposed pussy.

The tongue went first, lapping delicately, and a moan escape from Egan when she felt just how wet I already was for her. I gripped her hair as I backed up to sit on the bottom shelf, spreading my legs slightly to give her more room.

And holy shit did she use it to her advantage.

She probed me with her tongue, deliberately teasing me by not touching the clit yet, and I muffled my moans with a hand. Couldn't risk having someone barge in here while I was having the orgasm of my life.

Egan switched to long strokes along my slit, gathering my juices, and I jumped with anticipation. That went on for a while, and I was about ready to burst from teasing.

You won't believe how frustrated I was. Egan was doing it on purpose.

Was that a payback for all the shit I've put her through since she came back? Or for holding a humungous grudge all these years? Or for ignoring her most of the time?

Whatever it was, I'm sure she was enjoying herself. Having this power over me was totally getting her off.

I let out one tiny moan, and Egan's mouth left me completely.

I growled.

"What do you want, Corrine?" She asked, battling her eyelashes up at me. My eyes got used to the dark, and the sight before me almost had me coming.

Egan was on her knees before me, her white shirt and a tiny skirt gave her the infamous 'school girl' look. Her wide eyes held innocence, but her smile told me everything I needed to know. The little minx set this up. It was all a performance saved just for me.

"I need you to fuck me, Egan." I all but growled, desperation evident in my voice. Her smile grew.

"I think you know what I'm about to say." She whispered, losing her pretend innocence and revealing her sly expression.

Of course, I knew what she was about to say.

"If you think I'm going to beg you, you have another thing coming." I snapped, glaring at her.

"It may come, since you won't be if you don't beg, Corrine." She shrugged, feigning disinterest as her eyes trailed over my body.

That was humiliating.

And hot as hell.

Might as well go along with it.

"Egan, please," I whined, my voice straining. "Make me come."

"Good girl," she whispered in my ear before suddenly plunging two fingers inside me as she went back to her knees, sucking on my clit.

I howled, and Egan's hand shot up to clump my mouth shut, making me suck on her fingers.

Her fingers kept pumping in and out od me as her tongue pressed up against my clit, and I managed to have a fleeting thought about her being too good at this before I exploded.

I went completely still, screaming out as I creamed Egan's tongue and fingers, grasping her head to hold her in place.

Then I slumped against the wall, spent from the monster orgasm she gave me.

"Shit," I muttered, watching as Egan got up from her knees and sat on a shelf next to me. "How did you get so good at that? All the years I've known you, you've never gone down on another girl before… right?"

She smirked.

"If I said I slept with girls before you, would you believe me?"

Something clenched in my chest when she said that.

Must be post-orgasm twitches.

"I wouldn't have believed it a day before, but with the clear evidence now…" I trailed off, studying her.

I have no idea why, but I didn't want it to be true. She wasn't supposed to have had sex with a girl before me.

"Well a day-before Corrine would've been right." She smiled at me. "You're my… you're my first."

My chest clenched again, this time filled with something painfully sweet. The air grew heavy as I stared at her, not knowing what to say, watching her turn slightly red from this revelation.

And then, without thinking, I bent forward and caught her lips with mine, giving her a soft kiss. We sat there for a while, just kissing slowly, but just as her hand began to caress my cheek, I sprang from her.

"Then it means only one thing." I chuckled in order to try and lighten the atmosphere. "Miss Sweet Sally Peaches watched porn." I said in my mockin voice, bending down and sliding my pants up my legs.

Egan blushed.

"I-I did not!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, Egan." I cocked my head to the right, smirking at her. "First of all, after what transpired between us do the second time in 15 hours, I don't think you have a right to blush anymore. And secondly," I got up from the shelf, dusting my pants, "you so did."

She just sighed.

"Okay, I did. But since it was for your benefit, you have no right to tease me about it. So ha!" She got the smug 'in your face' expression on her face as she folded her arms.

"You're so cute when you do that." I whispered, kissing her chin. She squirmed a bit under me.

"Door knob?"

"Yeah, see? That's why you need to stop slamming me into doors, walls, lockers, and pretty much anything else with a solid surface." She huffed, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"But you're so hot when you're submissive." I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like I'm hot to you no matter how I look or what I do."

"You sound so sarcastic. What if I really think you're hot no matter what?" I don't know why, but I kept pressing. I should let it go, turn it into a joke. I already laughed off the heavy heartfelt moment because I was terrified, why the hell was I creating another one now?

"I could live with that." Egan said softly, smiling. "Corrine?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I your first?"

Ah shit.

"I mean obviously I'm not your 'first' first, because you told me when you gave it up to that Jacob guy back in…"

"I get it Egan." I interrupted her mini-meltdown. "And no. I uh, I have had sex with girls before."

Now this, right here, is why Egan should stick to singing instead of acting.

Her face when she acts? Flawless. All the right muscles working, the honest-to-God-smile is perfect.

But those warm green pools will never allow her to lie, because everything is as clear as day in them.

And right now she's devastated and I hate it.

So, I tried to cheer her up the only way I know how.

My mouth hit hers as my hand made its way up her shirt, and I swallowed her moan when I grasped her breast in the palm of my hand, kneading it softly.

"No more talking about the past... even our past with each other. I think it's safe to say it's time to bury the hatchet." I stated after I let a dazed Egan breathe.

"About time, West." She rolled her eyes, and then whispered, "Are you sure? Aren't you a little bit curious whom I lost my virginity to?"

"Travis." I answered back. "I overheard you and Marc talking, and by the way it's disturbing that you discuss this with a guy."

"He's my best friend!" she said defensively. "Besides, who else do I have left? Martina is too self-absorbed, you're… well, you, and talking to Alyssa about those things is almost like molesting a child."

I chuckled at that. It's true though, our friend Alyssa is too bright a ray of sunshine to dim out like that. Even I wouldn't dare to harm a hair on that girl's head. Except for this one time when she was so irritating and she wouldn't leave me alo-… you know what, let's move on.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Travis won't be sleeping with any other girl anytime soon after what he did to you."

Her eyes went wide.

"I know about that rumor and pics, but I… it was you?"

"He's an asshole, and I hate assholes." I simply said, shrugging.

Her kiss caught me by surprise, gentle and soft against my lips.

"Thank you, Corrine."

"It's nothing to be thankful for. The following however…" I trailed off as I gripped her ass, lifting her and making her wrap her legs around my waist. "Be sure to take notes, Egan. You won't see this in those cheap porn movies of yours."

"They are not mine!"

"Completely missing the point."

"Oh. OH! Ah, Corrine…"

"That's better."


	5. Chapter 5

**Egan's POV**

And I'm officially the school slut.

Okay, maybe not a slut in a pure sense, since the number of my partners still accounts to two, Corrine included, but… I mean, sex in a janitor's closet? It doesn't get any sluttier than this.

At least the sex was good.

Mind-blowing, more like it.

After our awkward 'past-lovers' chat, Corrine proceeded to take me hard and fast against the door, and let me tell you, the occasional contact with the doorknob was totally worth it.

Wow, I even sound like a slut now.

Another argument that leads to the logical conclusion of me being a huge slut? Corrine and I aren't even dating.

Yup.

Of course, I didn't expect a proposal when I walked into the school the next day after our couch endeavor, but I wouldn't mind a little acknowledgement. Which did not happen.

Apparently, Corrine was all for forgetting and moving on, and no matter how much it hurt, I was willing to do the same.

I mean, Corrine and I? wouldn't work at all. We can't even stay decent human beings when we are in the same room. What kind of relationship can come from that?

Not a healthy one, that's for sure.

With all those thoughts in my head, I was ready to let it go and go back to the way things were, but you know what?

It's not that easy to let Corrine go after you've had a little taste of what it's like.

I ended up craving her touch like you wouldn't believe. I lusted after her for two periods, when finally, at lunch I just couldn't take it anymore.

Neither could she, I could tell by the way she kept stealing those looks at me, and by the way our bickering got like ten times worse.

Even the gang noticed. So much for hiding everything from them.

Long story short, I dragged her in the closet with full intention of screaming at her for being such a gank.

And scream I did, for entirely different reasons. There were three of them, and they were attached to Corrine's hand as she buried them deep inside me.

Think I just made myself blush. And wet.

I've had more dirty thoughts in 24 hours than in my lifetime. All courtesy of Corrine West.

I just don't get it. According to this Belligerent Sexual Tension thing, we should have gotten it out of our system, right? We finally got that forbidden fruit, we should've lost all interest in each other by now.

Except, we didn't. It actually got worse! I want her every minute I breathe, yes I'm aware of how corny it sounded.

It's like we opened gates to the ocean and now we can't stop it. Sometimes, for example, at lunch, I felt like if I didn't have her, I would burst into flames. And the fighting only fuels it!

I'm a sick, sick, twisted person. So is Corrine, but we already knew that.

And so currently I am torn between thinking that having sec (twice) was a horrible idea and aching for more.

I don't know what the heck I was thinking back in the closet. It was practically a repeat of last night's performance, except our roles were reversed, and I was being the jumper while Corrine was the jumpee.

But her lips are so irresistible…

Um. Anyway.

That wasn't what I wanted to happen. I wanted to talk, to find out where we stand, and maybe give her more space to sort her thoughts out.

Instead I jumbled her thoughts right up, going down in her in a public place. Way to go, Egan.

She probably thin ks that a) I'm a complete slut, and b) it's a diabolical master plan to get her to fall in love with me. You know, acting all aloof and being friend with benefits until she 'magically realizes' her undying love for me.

Trust me when I say this, I had absolutely no plans whatsoever when I dragged her in the closet and attacked her lips. I don't even know what I'm doing, how am I supposed to manipulate her actions?

Besides, I'm not the diabolical type. Dumping a bucket of ice on my sister while she's sleeping because we're about to be late to school is as far as I can go.

So here we are, stuck in this emotional limbo. I just hate uncertainty! But I also lack the guts to confront her and spill everything. I barely just got my "healthy relationship" with her back.

You know, the whole me being a tiny bit in… love with her.

There, I said it. I think I'm falling for her. No, scratch that, I was falling for her all those years I've left and ignored her, I'm only realizing it now.

Alright, alright, no need to stare at me like that. I'm only now willing to admit it. I may have realized It a while back.

So what do I do now? I could just go with the flow and see where it takes us, but I think it's better to get everything out in the open. Not knowing sucks. Yes, that's what I need to do. I'll just find her and get her to a secluded place and approach her in the most non-threatening way possible…

"Ferrarduccio!"

Alrighty then, going with the flow it is.

"Yes, West?" I managed to keep most of the venom out of my tone as I coolly regarded her. She smirked.

"No, we are not doing this. No 'West' for you. Only I get to call yo by your last name." Corrine snapped in her usual manner. I rolled my eyes at that.

"What do you want No-West?"

Her nostrils flared slightly as she narrowed her eyes in fury.

Yeah 'fury' is what an outsider might see, but to ne the lust was clear as day.

"We have a song writing assignment to finish. Meet me at the record studio in half an hour." With that she spun on her heels and got ready to leave before I grabbed her elbow.

The pleasant shock ran through my body as my hand connected with her surprisingly warm skin, and boy was it soft…

Dang it!

"Wait, I can't. I promised Steven I'd help him out with his acting exercise."

"And I should care because?" Corrine trailed off, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

However, I didn't fail to notice that she made no move to get my hand off her.

"You shouldn't care because I won't be able to come," she gave me a slow smile at that, and I quickly jumped before my mind wandered to the dirty place, "To the studio! I won't be able to come to the studio."

"Well then you're not getting any credit for the song I am about to write solely by myself."

"Corrine! C'mon!" I whined slightly. "Maybe you'll just come over at my house? Tonight at 8?

Am I asking her out? Is it a date? What am I doing?

"That's a no from me." She stated sassily. "Either we're doing it my way or we're not doing it at all."

I had a feeling she wasn't talking only about the assignment.

I probably should stop reading too much into this.

"Fine. Let's just go." I went ahead of her to ignore her victorious smirk.

And to give her a perfect view of my ass.

* * *

 **Corrine's POV**

Fucking Marc and his fucking song writing addiction.

He just had to be at the studio when Egan and I went there.

My devious plan of getting into Egan's pants at yet another public place crushed and burned.

Of course, I could've scared him off but then Egan would've known what I was up to.

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. It seems that Egan turned me into a hormonal teenage boy, because I think about sex every five seconds.

More like every second when she's around.

I mean, why not? She's willing, no one's making a huge deal out of it, so why stop the fun?

Especially since the sex is indescribable.

Egan is a very fast learner, and I take pride in that.

Anyway, my plan was ruined, and I was extra cranky because of that. I was extremely wound up from our previous session in the janitor's closet.

I never knew that pleasing someone would be such a huge turn on for me. You see, after Egan's little surprise, I fucked her against the door, and just hearing her whimpers and moans and seeing her face as she climaxed was enough to get me revved up again.

I think I might be getting an addiction here.

And I also believe I am coming to Egan's after all.

* * *

 **Egan's POV**

"You get it!"

I gritted my teeth together and barely restrained myself from shouting as I replied to Martina.

"You're about to leave through that door, wouldn't it make sense if you were the one to get it?"

"Whatever, loser." My sister huffed, grabbing her bag and throwing the door open. "Oh, it's you. How come you're knocking?"

Dad smiled sheepishly before pointing at the set of keys he left at the table.

"That's why. Just need to get them, and I'll be on my way," he walked in, snatching the keys. Martina mumbled another 'whatever' before storming off somewhere.

I don't even keep track of her anymore.

Well, it's not like she's gonna get herself in some boy trouble. Her attitude is a perfect repellant in itself.

"Hey baby," Dad said as he passed by me on his way to the door. "Everything alright?"

"Yup," I stated, giving him a quick smile before turning on the TV.

He paused, studying me. Dang it. It really sucks for a teenage girl to have a lawyer as her father.

Because let me tell you, he's able to sense pretty much anything wrong. Especially if the problem is guy-related.

Fortunately for me, the problem was not about a guy at all. I should know. I checked everything just this afternoon in the janitor's closet.

Wow, Egan, what a father-friendly and completely not inappropriate picture to have in your mind right now.

"Aren't you late?" I asked him as sweetly as possible, showing off my best smile.

"Yup, so late. Okay then, see you, and don't wait up!" He called out. But just as he grasped the door handle and I was ready to collapse with relief, he turned around with the most menacing expression he could muster.

"This is not over, Egan. We will have a little chat in the morning, because I can see that there's something bothering you."

Oh crap.

I could only nod as he exited.

My dad cannot know about any of this. If he does, he will actually kill Corrine, and kill her dead.

He's a bit… overprotective sometimes.

Heck, ever Corrine knows that, growing up with me and basically spending so much time in my house.

I sighed and turned the TV off/ the clock showed 9 P.M. and on any other day I would take complete advantage of having the house all to myself for a few hours, but not today.

Today, I was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster I rode all day.

Well, that's not the only thing I rode if you know… Ugh no, I can't talk like that. I'm so bad at this.

I nearly died from shock when I cursed in front of Corrine in the janitor's closet. Normally the f-word doesn't even make it into my brain. When exactly did I transform into the seductive sultry girl?

You know, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy behaving that way. It doesn't mean that I'm about to give it up to anyone willing, but it was nice to shake things up a little.

It was nice to change for a while. Of course, then Corrine had to go and prove her dominance. Not that I minded. I was very much all for it, actually.

Being on top felt good, but who am I kidding, I am a major bottom.

Don't let Corrine know I admit that, though.

Okay, enough 'Corrine thoughts' for today. They just bring me down and I don't like it.

I start off thinking about the naughty things we did, and I have all those playful thoughts, but then it inevitably leads to questions that are cramped up in my head. And the possible answers to those questions lead to unnecessary heartache.

So no Corrine West in my head at least for tonight. My agenda consists primarily of a shower and then my fluffy comfy bed.

However, the said girl apparently had other ideas because I was greeted by the sight of her rummaging through my drawers when I got out of the shower.

Does she have radar that tells her the precise moments when I'm wearing nothing but a towel?

"Corrine!" I nearly screamed as I saw her, startled.

I also clutched the towel so close to my chest it practically melded with my skin. It was not going anywhere this time for sure.

The raven-haired girl didn't even blink as she continued her journey, taking out a particularly racy piece of underwear.

"Nice, Egan," she commented, holding up my black silk panties. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in? And give me that!" I snapped, snatching the pair from her hands while paying close attention to the towel.

She chuckled.

"As for how, I did mention you never closing your window, didn't I? And the reason I'm here…" she let her dark eyes travel over my form, licking her lips as she appreciated what she saw. "That's up to you."

"You actually crawled through my window?" I asked disbelievingly. Corrine shrugged, sitting on my bed and then stretching out there.

"Damn, that's a comfortable bed." She sighed softly, running her fingers along the comforter.

The same fingers that she…

I blushed.

Wait a minute.

Just what exactly is she doing here?

Is that… Is that a booty call?

Does she think I'm some kind of cheap slut for her to entertain herself with?

Okay, I know I was thinking along the same lines, but that's different!

"Corrine." I nearly growled, narrowing my eyes. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

She must have sensed that wasn't the time to joke around. Which didn't stop her at all.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. "I just thought you'd like some… company." Damn her sexual drawl!

And hey! It is a booty call!

"I can't believe it!" I hissed at her as I hastily put on the panties, not even caring if she saw me naked while I was at it. "You came here to have sex, didn't you?" The shirt followed as I snatched it from the chair and threw it on.

Corrine looked a bit confused.

"Well, yeah, why are you so angry?"

W-why am I… Why am I so angry?!

She has got to be kidding, right?

Corrine has to know what I'm angry about!

Or… does she?

I stood still as o analyzed our interactions.

I did nothing to stop her yesterday. I did more than nothing when I initiated our closet encounter.

I gave her a completely wrong idea about everything.

"Oh God…" I groaned as I sat down on the bed next to her, burying my face in my hands.

Corrine twitched uncomfortably next to me, and in any other situation I would've laughed at how out of our element we were at the moment.

But not now. Now I was about ready to cry.

Out of all the ways I could handle this…

"Egan?" When I made no movement, she tried again. "…Egan? What's wrong?"

Everything.

"It's… nothing. Just you're probably thinking what a cheap slut I am." I stated with a false glee, giving her a completely fake smile.

"What? Ni, I don't – why would you say that?" I glanced at her to see her looking slightly shocked.

"Because," I sighed, "Because I…"

"Look, Egan," she interrupted me before I could really say anything. "I know what you're worried about."

She does?

"You think wanting to have sex with someone without having actual feelings for them makes you a slut, but it doesn't. it's actually a normal thing to do. We're adults, and we can make adult decisions, right?" She gently cupped my chin, so I could look her in the eye. "Besides, it's not like you sleep with the whole school. You only do me." She smirked.

That was probably the most decent thing Corrine has ever said to me, and to be fair, she meant well.

Only she destroyed me with a single phrase.

'Without having actual feelings for them.'

Somehow, I had a delusional hope that maybe, just maybe, Corrine did feel something for me. That she cared for me.

And maybe she does, but not in the way I want her to.

She cares about her fuck buddy.

Isn't that neat? Corrine and I are fuckbuddies now.

I have to pull myself together before being a pathetic sobbing mess.

So I decided to lose myself in her. She's the problem and the solution at the same time.

Right now, I need to stop hurting, and ironically, she's the only one who can stop it, even if she's the one who caused it.

Tonight, I won't think, and hurt, and cry. Tonight, I pretend I mean something to the beautiful girl in front of me.

I interrupted whatever she's about to say with a kiss, throwing my arms around her neck. She replied without hesitation, slipping her arms around my waist.

And since the universe hate me, Corrine decided to go slow tonight. Her kisses ignited fire inside me as she softly moved her lips against mine, her hands burned a trail on my skin as they got under my shirt, caressing me. There was no rush like the previous times – I guess tonight we explored.

It hurts even more, and it feels so good at the same time, and I think I'm about to go crazy from all the ache, good and bad.

"So I guess you're past that…"

"No," I pressed a finger against her lips, staring her down. "No talking. Just… please."

She knew something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes, dark from desire. But she did nothing but nod, silently accepting my weird mood.

I didn't want her to talk, because I didn't want to destroy this illusion, not yet. I wanted to keep pretending that we were about to actually make love, not fuck like animals.

Because I finally figured out what to do. I was going to have her one last time before coming clean about my feelings for her. I can't keep doing this, and there's a good chance that after I admit I'm in love with her, she'll run without looking back. Much like what I had done to her.

So I was giving myself this night.

I leaned in to kiss her again, but she dropped a quick kiss on my shoulder before standing up.

Wha- Was she leaving?

She figured me out, didn't she?

Oh, nope, just turning the lights out and closing the door.

'

Now- hey, whoa! What happened to my room?

I sat there in wonder as I took in the dim lighting from Christmas lights she placed along the walls. They were close to the floor level, and the soft romantic glow took my breath away.

Why was she doing this to me? Why was she so… perfect tonight?

"I guess this is kind of an apology for how I treated you today." She said softly, sitting in front og me again. "You know, before we… in the closet."

"It's amazing." I breathed out, gazing at her. "Thank you."

Her response was to kiss me again, lowering me till my pack hit the bed. Her lips dragged across my pulse point next, making me gasp as she explored my neck.

I didn't know it before Corrine, but it turns out I have a very sensitive neck. My constant moans were a testament to that.

I grasped at her shirt, tugging slightly on it. Corrine got the hint and raised her arms, letting me undress her for a change. I couldn't help but stare as I freed her from her clothes. Nest, I took off her bra, letting it land with the shirt on the floor as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her breast. Corrine let out a sound of encouragement, and I got bolder, taking my time as I kissed, licked and sucked.

She kept sighing, louder each time until I slightly bit down on a nipple, making her moan.

My shirt disappeared somewhere in the room as Corrine lowered me once again, and we were back to kissing.

This felt… amazing. She was just kissing me, and our tongues were not battling but dancing with each other in a slow tango. This slow lazy burn inside me grew hotter as seconds passed.

Our kissing grew more urgent. I scratched at Corrine's bare back, making her hiss in pleasure as she ground down between my spread legs, and then my eyes flew open with shock.

Whoa. Was that a phone in her pocket, or…

Corrine noticed me stopping and raised herself slightly, supporting herself on her elbows.

"What is it?"

I should be asking this question, because right then I had something hard against my inner thigh, and that something was protruding from her jeans.

"Um… You have a phone in your pocket, I think." I managed to let out as I stared up at her.

Corrine shifted, wincing guiltily as she looked away.

"Yeah, about that… I don't know if you're up for that kinda stuff… It's not a phone." She finished, looming back at me.

I gulped.

So that was…

My hands slid down her torso against my will, and my numb fingers popped open the button on her jeans. I let one hand in, coming in contact with this thing through her underwear.

It was firm. And hard. And I think my pussy just clenched with anticipation.

The idea of Corrine taking me fully, with this thing as we come together…

I shuddered slightly.

Then, without any warning, I pushed her underwear down and grasped it in my hand, tugging a little bit.

Corrine cried out, her head falling on my shoulder as she gasped.

"It's… It's rubbing against my clit and it's also inside me," she rushed out, trying to compose herself. "And you got me pretty excited, so if you want me to last, I suggest treating it more carefully."

"I think I know how a strap-on works, Corrine." I smirked, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. "Well you won't have to worry about getting it up again if I make you come. It's gonna last all night, if need be."

Hello Sultry Egan. I can't say I'm not happy to see you.

Corrine was more than happy to greet new Egan, it seemed. Her eyes widened as she devoured me with her gaze, and next thing I knew, her jeans flew off together with my torn underwear.

It was amazing how quickly our mood could change, and how in tune with each other we were. It was like we sensed what the other needed.

Synchronized sex.

But back to my favorite pair of panties, now nothing but a torn mess.

"Hey!" I protested. "I really liked those."

"I'll buy you new ones." Corrine said huskily, making me shiver. "A whole drawer of them," she mumbled as she descended down my body, leaving hot, burning kisses on my skin.

I grasped at her, stopping her in a desperate need to have her with me.

"Corrine, I need you right now." I pleaded breathlessly. "Please…"

She slowly slid her body up, rubbing against me. But both of us sighed at the contact.

"I need you here with me," I whispered, and she nodded, pecking my lips as her hand went down to stroke me.

"Egan, oh God," she moaned as she probed my heated core. "You are so wet for me."

All I could do was moan, rolling my hips to get more contact, but she quickly withdrew her hand. I was about to protest, but her fingers were replaced by a hard, warm tip.

I opened my eyes to find her staring at me with such a raw emotion.

That wasn't something I expected. She was gazing at me with… tenderness.

Before I had a chance to enter freak out mode, she slid the tip inside.

I gasped, tightly holding on to her and entwining my legs around her waist, which gave her perfect access to me.

She stopped immediately after penetrating me with the head, looking at me intensely.

"Are you okay?"

I took a much-needed breath, growing accustomed to the feeling. My last sexual encounter with my ex-boyfriend was over a year and a half ago, and since then I hadn't had sex with anyone… Except Corrine. But that was fingers. This was a strap-n, and it's huge.

I tried to relax and then nodded at her, indicating that she could keep going.

Corrine slowly pushed it in further, and I couldn't keep from crying out at the sensation.

It was stretching me, and pain was mixing with pleasure, making my head spin.

She eased it out of me when it barely made it inside halfway, and started up a slow rhythm, never going in fully.

Soon, she had mw moaning and gasping as I got used to its length.

Except I didn't get used to it, because it wasn't entirely in me yet.

And then suddenly she thrust forward sharply, burying it to the hilt.

I screamed as I came, sharp and fast. Corrine kept it inside, letting me ride it out.

"Corrine," I moaned. "Corrine, oh Corrine."

"Egan," she whispered, picking up the pace, now going in all the way each time she thrust.

Corrine was inside me. Corrine was so wonderfully deep, taking me higher and higher, her name a mantra on my lips.

We became a blur, holding tightly to each other as we made love, with her forehead on mine as she gazed into my eyes.

I arched my back as waves of pleasure were running through me, and Corrine didn't pass up the opportunity to kiss my breasts. She had her lips around one nipple s her hand palmed the other, and the sensuality of the act was driving me mad.

It wasn't long before another orgasm ripped through me, leaving me a shuddering mass of limbs as I fought to catch my breath.

Corrine studied me with her impossibly dark eyes, caressing my cheek with one hand and having another wrapped around my waist.

I don't know how long I lay there, shivering and trashing around. It seemed like forever.

When I finally came back from my bliss, Corrine was still hovering above me, smirking. Her cock was still inside me, and then it occurred to me – she still hadn't come yet.

Well, the score wasn't in my favor. I mean, it was entirely in my favor, but I was about to change that.

I quickly switched our positions, making her sit as I ended up on her lap. The cock was inside me while I made the maneuver, and wow, a whole new world of feelings.

Before she had a chance to protest, I raised my hips and then rolled them into her, riding her.

Corrine let out a long moan, and I had a tiny orgasm right there.

I gripped her shoulders for balance and began to ride her with abandon, both of us doing nothing to hold back the screams of pleasure.

"Corrine, so good," I moaned out, picking up the pace. "You feel amazing inside me," I rushed out frantically. "Ah yes, yes, right there!"

"Egan," Corrine said, her voice desperate with need. I liked that. This power over her. Having her so defenseless before me, leaving her bare, with nothing but her desire for me.

It was intoxicating and not to mention it was completely turning me on.

She supported her weight with one hand behind her, and another hand was currently holding on to my ass, squeezing it.

Then she slapped me. And again. And again.

My cried were certainly of encouraging sorts.

"Egan, fuck, I…" she trailed off, and then she fell on her back as both of her hands gripped my ass. I landed on her, and she began to slam inside me, pummeling away.

I was screaming something incoherent at that point, and I might have slipped into Spanish as I lost all control over myself.

I could feel another climax approaching, and I sensed it was about to be a big one.

But I wanted to finish with her.

I turned my head so I could rest my forehead against hers. I needed to see her face when she came.

Corrine was close to the edge by that point. Her movements were turning rapid and frantic, which was working out fine for me.

To hold off coming too soon, I concentrated on her. Her full lips, open as she panted and moaned and cursed. Her hair falling down her shoulders and bouncing slightly. Her half-lidded eyes, so dark I can almost feel like drowning. She shifted her gaze and suddenly she was looking me right in the eyes, and that was really stupid of me to gaze back, because the look in them pushed me over the edge.

"Corrine! Oh my God, Corrine! Oh fuck, Corrine, I lov…"

Her lips captured mine as she let out a loud moan which I swallowed, and I felt her shudder under me as she came.

We kept moaning and slowly moving against each other, prolonging it for what seemed like eternity. Then we collapsed into each other's arms, heavy breathing filling up the room.

Corrine carefully moved us so she was on top again, and withdrew the cock from me. I hissed at the dull ache between my legs.

"Did I hurt you?" she noticed my discomfort and cupped my womanhood gently, frowning a bit.

"No, God, no," I giggled at her. "I mean, okay, yes, but only a little. I'm not used to having, um, this inside me."

She was saying something, I think but my eyes fell to the strap on, and my eyes widened almost comically at the sight of it.

It was freaking huge. And when I say huge, I mean like pornstar huge!

H-how did it even fit in?!

"Egan," I ignored her and kept eyeing the fake cock. Corrine sighed, "Don't you think it's a little late to be freaking out over the size?"

"I-I just… Corrine, it's huge!" I exclaimed.

"But you took it, and you did amazing." She smiled. I cringed, not sure if I should take it as a compliment.

"It doesn't even matter baby," What did she just call me? "What matters is us having amazing time together."

Well, what do you know. Apparently, Corrine is incredibly nice and gentle right after sex.

Although, sex we're having? Can turn anyone into a puddle of cuddles and sweetness.

"You're right," I sighed, lying back down in her waiting arms. "But don't think I won't have my revenge for you tricking me into using it." I whispered, biting the tip of her nose just slightly.

She growled playfully at that.

"I'm looking forward to it, Egan."

Then we got quiet, just basking in the afterglow.

And that was when the questions came back.

She wasn't running off anywhere. She wasn't rolling over, facing me with her back.

Corrine was here, cuddling me, letting me rest my head in her chest. I was allowed to listen to her calming heartbeat and to have her fingers draw lazy circles on my back.

She was confusing me to no end, and it was frustrating as hell.

She was here with me, but she wasn't here with me. And as I recalled from earlier, I had decided that I couldn't take it anymore.

It was time to finally talk, and as much as I hated ruining the night, I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Corrine, look…" I slipped from her arms and faced her. "I…"

Martina's shrill voice floated from downstairs, and what she said made me pale.

"Egan! I know you're screwing with someone! I'm coming up!"

"Shit!" I cursed before shooting to my feet, grabbing Corrine's clothes and throwing it to her. "You have to leave, now!"

"Kinda cliché, don't you think?" she stated with her usual melancholy, tugging on her shirt. I tried not to stare too much at the way the cock looked on her. It was surprisingly hot.

I think I might have some psychological issues.

"Corrine, not the time." I gritted through my teeth.

"Fine," she sighed, throwing her boxers – boxers? – on and finishing with her jeans.

"Egan!" Martina's voice was dangerously close now. With her eight-inch heels, it took her twice the time to climb up the stairs, and for the first time in my life I was thankful for her weird fashion sense. "better tell me who it is before I find out!"

"Go, go, go!" I whispered at Corrine rapidly. Just as she was about to go through the window, I stopped her. "Wait, aren't you going to take off that… thing?"

"That things is my dick, and no. It's got you all over it." She purred and gave me a quick hot kiss before jumping out the window and grabbing the huge tree stick.

So that was how she wound up there in the first place.

She quickly climbed down the tree and ran toward the street. At that exact moment, Martina finally burst through the door.

"A-ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "Where is he? The closet?"

"Martina, what the hell are you doing?!" My psycho of a sister stopped her search to eye me. "Why do you even think I was with someone?!"

"Oh for Pete's sake Egan, stop with the lies," she waved at me before dropping to her knees and examining under my bed. "The room reeks of sex, you have 'just-fucked' hair and your eyes are glinting like crazy." She got up to her feet again, looking around. "Whoever he was, he was good."

Yeah right, I thought to myself. She certainly was.

"Well okay, I admit, I might've taken to some… activities," I cringed mentally at what I was saying to my older sister. "But there's no one there. No one but me."

"Oh shut up already," she searched for something in her bag before taking out her phone. "Mrs. Rosenberg called me and said you were having loud sex with someone."

My jaw dropped open.

"Why would she even call you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because she has my number, duh," Martina said matter-of-factly. "Dad changed his after she called him to tell about suing a bunch of ninja cats trying to steal her TV antenna."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Marti," I sat on the bed, rubbing my face. "I might have watched a dirty movie or two with volume on, and please don't make me tell you what else I did while watching them, but there was no one else."

Martina stood over me with her arms crossed, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, let's think of it this way," I said, standing up and leading her to the window. "The only way to run is through the window, right? Well first of all, one has to be crazy and a gymnast to reach that tree over there, and plus, what would have been my first action?"

She eyed me a little before sighing dejectedly.

"To close the window."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I would've closed the window, but as you can see, it's open as always." I kept silent for a while, letting it sink in. "No one was there, Marti."

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing her bad and turning toward the exit. "No, wait," she stopped, and I groaned in frustration. "maybe you didn't close the window because you knew it would look suspicious, and so you left it open on purpose, so I would think no one was there?"

"Do you really think I'm smart enough to pull that off?" I groaned, using my last resort – Martina's belief that no one is better than her.

"Nah," she drawled, smirking. "You're not. Okay, I'm going to sleep now, so keep your dirty little hands off of yourself and wear ear buds if you're about to watch porn."

"Bye Marti!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the room, slamming the door closed. Then I let myself fall on the bed, deeply breathing in the scent Corrine left behind.

Holy crap.

That was so close.

Next time we need to…

Whoa there Egan, next time? You're planning on doing it again?

Damn Martina and her suckish timing. I could've resolved everything tonight!

You know what, whatever. I had enough for today. Now, I'm satisfied and pleasantly aching all over, and the Martina incident aside, tonight was nothing short of perfect.

Except for one thing. Corrine still doesn't know I'm in love with her.

Wait a minute…

I opened my eyes, astonished.

When we were… When I was on top and we were coming together…

I almost said it. I said: 'Corrine, I lov…', and then…

And then she shut me up with a kiss.

She knows.

Oh crap.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I rarely do these things but I believe we've all just been blessed today! Sure this is an Egan & Corrine fic but I ship LIZEGAN so much at the moment that when they kissed on the livestream I completely lost it! Bless the internet! I am starting on my LizEgan fic now and it'll be steamy I'll tell you! Even more that we now have mental images of them kissing!**_

* * *

 **Corrine's POV**

 _I carefully analyzed my further actions as she watched me through alert eyes. That was the toughest decision I've yet to make. The easy one, the wise one would be able to make her forget, and that was the one I wanted to choose. The look in her eyes, one of utter horror, was slicing through my dead heart like a knife._

 _But it was never that simple, was it? The girl in front of me, the trembling, terrified creature, the human, deserved to know the truth about those deaths. Considering they occurred in the name of her safety, that was the least she could do – know about the truth behind it._

 _I slowly rose to my feet, deliberately lifting my hand to wipe the blood off of my chin. She flinched at that, her eyes growing even more round with fear._

" _W-what are you?" She asked me shakily, trying hard to stop the quiver in her shoulders._

 _I simply couldn't bear with the expression on her face. For the first time in my life, the fear I injected in someone's heart didn't bring me joy._

 _I felt devastated to be the reason of her dread, because I couldn't stand to be the one to hurt the girl I loved._

" _I beg you, just give me a chance to explain," I pleaded, approaching her at a snail-like-pace. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I would never hurt you, Egan."_

What?

That's not the name of this character at all!

And just when exactly did the ruthless fantasy fiction story turn into a love novel?

What the hell. Seriously. What the hell is happening to me?

For the love of God, I can't remember what actually the name of the character was. All I know is Egan, Egan, Egan, Egan.

God-fucking dammit.

I scowled angrily as I shut the laptop with an extreme force, throwing it on the bedside and letting out a huge sigh.

The clock ticked away, displaying that it was six in the morning, and I flipped it off.

After I got back home from Egan's (by the way – oh my god), I stayed up all night suddenly pouring out everything I had into songs, scripts, and stories.

So far, I've finished three of my songs, added several scenes to the play I've worked on the whole semester – which were brilliant if I do say so myself, and finally got back to writing the story I had in mind for what felt like ages.

And somehow, all of them turn out to be as mushy as the day is long.

All because Egan Ferrarduccio keeps popping in my head.

She's there, wrapping her legs around me and whimpering in my ear.

She's there devouring me with a lust-filled gaze as she bounces on my strap-on.

She's there as she comes, arching her back and letting out a deep moan, mixing in my name.

She's there draped over me and softly snuggling into my side as…

No!

No.

That's a dangerous territory. The forbidden thoughts.

You see, the dirty ones are okay. Just like I said to her last night. We're adults, and adults are perfectly capable of having fun without all the teenage drama mixed into it.

It's alright to fantasize about her gorgeous body and the perfect tightness of her core and the noises she makes when she climaxes and…

You catch my drift.

But thinking about her soft breathing and her icy green ice and her smile? A big no.

Because thinking about all those things leads to thinking about all the possibilities which will never happen.

If I had any doubts about Egan's feelings for me, they were all wiped last night.

I don't think that she would've gone through with the last night's activities after my little speech.

I know Egan. If she actually was attracted to me in a romantic sense, she wouldn't have put out. She would've gotten all angry or upset, and we most certainly wouldn't have ended up screwing.

And while it didn't exactly feel like screwing, that was all it was. Fucking. Helping out a friend, if you will.

She was hesitant at first because like a proper little girl she is, she thought what we were doing was wrong, but after a little encouragement from me? The lips were attacking, and the hands were exploring.

I must be completely insane, because that stung. So, I tried to slow it down a little. I have idea why, but I didn't want a cheap fuck last night.

Yeah, I might be just kidding myself with the whole 'no feelings for Egan' thing.

Last night was just… unbelievable. She was unbelievable.

In all our years of friendship growing up, I always hear her talk about how this sexual thing she was trying out with this person felt so good and I always kinda pictured how she was in bed at the back of my head. But last night's activities further exceeded my expectations of her.

I also managed to make her come three times. Hell yeah I'm bragging!

The whole night was absolutely off the charts hot. I had no idea she actually had it in her. Actually, I was amazed at the fact that she even went for the strap-on idea.

But it's not only just the hotness of it all. I felt so… connected to Egan. I was in her, and she stared right back into my eyes as I slowly took her. She kissed me with those amazingly soft lips of hers, and her fingers were tangles in my hair as she gasped my name.

It was as if she actually had feelings for me.

And when she climbed on top… Holy shut, I did not see that coming, but I sure as hell appreciated it.

Judging by her screams, she more than appreciated it too.

Although, we might want to tone it down a little next time. I tried to silence her with a kiss because she got particularly loud at one point, but it clearly didn't help the situation.

I wonder what she said to Martina.

Did she admit it was me?

Of course not, you idiot. She probably mentioned some guy from school. God knows there are so many of them wanting to get in her pants…

The sharp pain brought me out of my murderous haze, and I shifted my eyes to my lap that I cut my palm with a pair of scissors.

Oh no, it can't be happening.

I'm actually jealous.

That means it's getting worse. Me being possessive and crazy means I care.

Fuck.

What the hell do I do?

I remember something my therapist said about dealing with difficult situations.

Something like 'when you admit you have a problem, you're already there', I think.

Alright, I'm in love with Egan. Now what?

Yes, I know, you can all pick up your jaw. I'm fucking in love with Egan. So what?

She clearly doesn't feel the same way.

Ugh! This is so frustrating. I have zero idea what I am going to do now.

Okay, let's see. Scenario one: I keep fucking her. She's happy, I'm happy because I get to have her at least in this way. Nobody's scared away, and it keeps going till she meets 'The One'.

Fuck. Cut myself again.

Scenario two: I tell her about my feelings. She gets scared and runs fast and far. Or she gently lets me down and suggests we continue screwing without overcomplicating everything.

Scenario three, aka 'no way in hell that's happening': she reciprocates my feelings and we ride off into the sunset. Yes, sarcasm.

I just… Last night wasn't the only testament to Egan not being in love with me. I guess I kind of knew it all along. I just entertained the idea of her liking me.

Because how the hell can Egan, such a kind, happy, good-natured girl, be in love with me?

She's like a sun, you know? Shining bright, radiating warmth and happiness for everyone around and catching them in her orbit with her kindness.

And then there's me, the scary fuck girl whose obsession with tormenting others is bordering on psychotic.

What a pair we'd make. I can already see her parents rooting for us and crying happy tears. Yeah right.

I'm not worries about my parents since they simply don't care and holy fuck am I actually thinking about us coming out to our parents as a couple?

Taking 'getting carried away' to a whole new level.

I let out a frustrated scream, and the alarm went off next, indicating it was time to get ready for school.

Dammit, I didn't even lie my head down for a second the whole night! All I did was take a shower, drink some water – oaky, a lot of water since I was rather dehydrated after Egan, and then I was writing and overthinking like I a maniac.

I already knew what kind of a day it was going to be. The dragging, 'slowly killing me' kind. The adrenaline high I got from Egan was wearing off, leaving me a sleep-deprived mess. I doubted coffee was going to help me out with that. The amount of caffeine I inhaled on a daily basis made me pretty much immune to it. I drink it mostly for the taste now.

Well, at least today is certainly not the day to spill the beans to Egab. There's a thin chjance of me surviving it. Let alone confronting important matters of love.

Shower sounds like a good idea right now.

Oh, oooh yes.

* * *

 **Egan's POV**

I woke up feeling incredibly sated and comfortable, wrapped in Corrine's delicious scent.

I also woke up with no bones whatsoever, and that was completely fine with me.

The only thing that was missing was Corrine herself.

Oh, how I wish I could wake up to the sight of her gazing at me with those piercing dark eyes of hers. I would stretch like a cat, and I might even purr lightly as I lean up to give her a good morning kiss, which she would return with a passion only she is able to ignite.

And then we would make love and end up skipping a period or two. I'd cook her breakfast, and it will go cold because we'd end up fooling around in the kitchen and get carried away. Then, after taking me on the counter, she'd cook it all over again, and she'd feed me grapes or strawberries, and I'd go down on her right on the table…

Yeah, in my imagination we pretty much end up having sex every ten minutes.

Which might not be that far from reality, since we managed to have sex three times in a matter of hours, and during those times I've had more orgasms than in any of my previous relationships.

Yeah, I've had a sad, sad love life.

But it's about to change.

Because I'm going after Corrine West.

After majorly freaking out last night, I gradually calmed myself down and did some thinking.

Even if she did figure out what I was about to say, she didn't freak out and run like that time we had sex on the couch. She was there, cuddling with me, for God's sake. Which meant two things: either she understood where I was going with it and didn't want to make a big deal out of it, or she didn't catch what I was about to say.

To say I've been overanalyzing everything would be an understatement.

And that's where it hit me: our first time together. She was ready to run through the wall to get away from me as soon as I displayed something other than primal lust.

Now let's replay last night's events.

Not so detailed, Egan! And where do you think you're going with that hand?

Anyway.

Corrine was… completely unlike Corrine the whole time.

She made sure I was eased into the act. She went slow when needed, she looked me in the eye when needed, she kissed me and held me and made me feel safe and loved.

And so, so turned on.

When I was thinking about it, I felt like my head was about to burst from the confusion, but then I finally made the only right decision: stop thinking and start doing.

Because there is no way I can know for sure what Corrine's actually thinking and feeling.

Plus, Corrine is an incredibly complicated person, so there's a chance even she doesn't know what it is that she feels.

But I am more than sure what I feel. I love her, and I'm not about to idly sit by and let her get away from me.

I'm planning to hold on to her. And, ideally, letting go, you know, never.

I love everything about her, the good and the bad. Her sarcasm, her possessiveness, her determination, the way she fiercely protects what's hers, the way her mind works. I'm in love with the whole package, and to me, there's nobody in the world who could be more perfect for me than her.

And if last night and the other two times are anything to base my predictions on, I'm going to be a very happy girl if I manage to get the big bad Corrine West to settle down with me.

Which I will. I'm not entirely sure how. I don't think confronting her at school would be a good idea, so that's out. But I guess I could take her out somewhere and just talk.

And if I want to just talk, we need to be somewhere public, because we can't seem to keep our hands off each other when we're alone.

Although being in public didn't exactly slow us down at school…

You know what, scratch that. Maybe talking to her after we have sex is a better idea. She's far nicer when she's backing with me…

I guess we'll see how it goes today, but one thing is for sure: I'm not going down without a fight.

Although I might end up going down after all, if you know wha-no, those puns are just not my thing.

As I left the parking lot with Martina, I couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of seeing Corrine.

After I admitted to myself that yes, I am in love with her, it somehow got easier to breathe.

Love is wonderful either way, you know? Even when it's not reciprocated, just caring for someone in this special way, having someone on your mind is so… fulfilling.

Of course, the amazingly hot sex with that someone on a daily basis helps.

So, there I was, practically skipping to the building and completely missing everything my older sister has been saying so far.

Which was my fatal mistake.

I was brought down to earth by a vice grip on my elbow as I was practically dragged to my sister's locker.

"I knew last night was a load of bullshit!" Martina hissed at me. "You're practically glowing, little sis. Either you tell me who it was, or I'm giving Mrs. Rosenberg dad's number, so she can spill the beans."

"First of all – that freaking hurt." I snatched my arm from her, rubbing the offended area. "And secondly, there's no one! I'm just naturally giddy. That's my thing, you know? Marc's a geek, Jamie is an ass, Alyssa's aloof, Corrine's…"

"Scary as hell." Martina helpfully supplied. I sighed.

"Corrine's mysterious. And I'm giddy."

"Yeah well you're the poster child for all things positive today."

"What's the deal with you and my sex life, anyway?" I burst finally. "That's beginning to cross the line of appropriateness, so knock it off, Marti!"

My sister huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I'm just trying to look out for you. Remember your last boyfriend?"

I winced at that. Steven is someone I don't want to be brought up in a conversation, that's for sure.

"So," Martina continued, "And I realize that to you I might seem obnoxious, but I'm pestering you because I care, Egan. I mean, if you're having sex with him then you must be serious about the relationship, and yet our family heard nothing of the guy. That's kinda suspicious, don't you think?"

I looked away, feeling guilty.

"I know, Martina, and I promise you, if there was something to tell you, I would," I said with as much honesty as I could muster. "But as I was…saying... tha-that, uh, you know…"

"Egan? Egan, hey!" Martina snapped her fingers in front of my face, which got no reaction from me whatsoever.

What did catch my attention was a pair of black leather boots. Boots that had dark skinny jeans tucked into them, showing off shapely legs and a toned ass. The jeans ended with a black belt, and as I traveled my eyes higher, I was greeted with a tight black t-shirt which enveloped a midsection, pronouncing the abs that came with it. And the abs were not the only thing the t-shirt revealed. The v-neck allowed the most perfect cleavage to be seen. The black material of the shirt was a stark contrast against the porcelain skin, much like the raven hair and dark make up against a pool of piercing black.

The leather jacket hugged her curves like a second skin as it smoothly ran along her arms and shoulders.

Oh God. Gulp.

Corrine smirked at me from the entrance, lifting an arm in a greeting and then just standing there eating me with her eyes. I guess she appreciated my choice of wardrobe as well, although I went for more of a romantic look today, opting for a simple white sundress and light make up.

I shook my head and quickly shifted my gaze to Martina.

"Is that Corrine?" the latter asked, following my previous line of sight. "Whoa, she dressed to kill today. And I mean that figuratively as much as literally. She looks like a freaking vampire from that show you like." Martina turned to me. "Was it 'Undead Chronicles'?"

"Vampire Diaries, and that reminds me, I gotta talk to her about our assignment," the lie smoothly rolled from my tongue as I departed. "See you later Marti."

"You owe me an answer, little sis!" Martina yells before dramatically turning on her heel and leaving.

Somehow, she manages to make everything look dramatic. The perks of being a drama queen, I guess.

I approached Corrine who was already by her locker, punching in a combination. She turned her head and gave me a once-over, the damn sexy smirk never leaving her face.

"Hey," I said softly, giving her a half-smile.

"Hey." She said back huskily.

We stood there, locked in an intense eye contact for what seemed like an hour, and because of that we completely missed our friends coming up to us.

"Why are we all standing near Corrine's locker? Is this our new hangout spot?" Marc asked from my left, and I almost jumped from his sudden appearance.

"I thought that was near your locker, Egan." Kyle answered. "What's with the staring contest, girls?"

Just as I was about to reply, Jamie cut in with that annoying smile he'd been wearing since that classroom incident:

"That's an acting exercise Kyle."

Jamie is going to have a long chat with me about all of this. With the excitement of Corrine and me moving to the next step in our relationship, his weird behavior flew out of my head, but oh look, it's back in.

"Oh, alright!" Kyle shrugged with his usual slightly apologetic smile.

"Hey Corrine, what's up with the whole 'Katherine Pierce' look?" Marc teased Corrine who still hadn't taken her eyes off me.

"I think she looks more like a girl version of Damon," Alyssa bubbled, giggling at the end. "And Egan looks like Elena today!"

I rolled my eyes. Ever since I came back to this school having passed puberty, everyone made it their goal to tell me just how freakishly close I resembled Nina Dobrev."

"Yeah, by the way, are you girls alright after that scene in Mr. Collins' class?" My best friend looked between Corrine and I with concern. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it yesterday, but I gotta tell ya something. We're really sorry for not standing up for you, and you know, just ignore what others are saying. They know nothing about it." Marc said.

Except, everyone was completely right about us, and if the walls of my living room, the janitor's closet, and my room could speak… Oh, and a couch.

Yeah, a couch might need a lifetime of therapy.

"Thanks, Marc." Corrine dismissed him coolly shutting her locker and grabbing me by the hand. "Gotta chat with Egan." With that, she dragged me somewhere barely leaving me a chance to shrug at the gang apologetically.

Yeah, that's as decent as Corrine can get. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

We entered an empty classroom, and Corrine allowed me to come in first before closing the door.

I was growing more nervous by the second. What was it she wanted to tell me?

What if she dragged me here to laugh in my face about my almost-proclaimed love?

The fears u had the night before returned, ten times stronger.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away from them," Corrine said, getting closer to me. "And also I wanted to do this," her voice dropped to a whisper as her lips pressed to mine, and I didn't hesitate to return the kiss, lazily hugging her neck.

So, I guess we're both just going with the flow today.

"I like the dress," Corrine mumbled as she descended down my neck with her kisses.

"Thank you. I like 'Damon' look on you." I replied breathlessly, playing with her hair.

"Not you too, Egan." She growled into my shoulder before leaving a sweet kiss there and facing me. "I look nothing like that prick."

I pretended to study her, frowning in concentration.

"Hmmm let's see. Black hair, check. Wardrobe, check. Eyebrows arched in a permanent scowl, check. The only thing you're missing are blue contacts and…"

"Oh, you're going to regret it." She said darkly, gripping my waist more forcefully.

"Oh, but I think I left something out," I practically melted into her, leaning up to whisper in her ear. "You're just as ridiculously hot…maybe even more…"

I squealed as I was suddenly lifted in the air and placed on the teacher's desk with Corrine coming to stand between my legs.

"Corrine, no." I laughed as I gently pushed at her shoulders. "We're not going to have sex in a classroom."

"Who said anything about sex?" She said back with a mocking shock. "Why Egan Ferrarduccio, I would have never pegged you as the type to expect such a thing!"

"I am not vanilla!" I growled, bringing up a topic we've had since we were in the 8thgrade and I wouldn't jump over a fence.

"Sure you aren't." she smirked at me. "But seriously, who said anything about sex? Just a little making out before facing a stressful day. Unless," she got in my face, her smirk growing wider, "someone can't keep it PG-13."

"Oh I can, West, it's you I'm worried about." I challenged back, biting my lip for a good measure.

Yeah, that's right. I'm using her weakness to my absolute advantage.

Remember when she foolishly revealed how much she liked it when I bit my lip? Well, let me tell you, it worked like a charm… two times in a row.

I know, I know. I'm bad.

She cast her eyes down to my lips and licked her own.

Gotcha.

"I guess you are right," she stated, lightly stroking my thighs. "I am the more adventurous out of the two of us after all."

I was completely aware that she was challenging me, but that didn't stop me from raising to her bait.

The girl was just too good at pushing my buttons.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed insulted. "As far as I remember, last night got pretty… adventurous."

"And," she interrupted me, smirking, "also it was my idea."

"Are you saying I lack creativity in bed?"

"No, oh no, no, no," she chuckled at me. "You definitely have outstanding abilities. I'm just saying, probably for the second time that you're…"

"Don't say it."

"Vanilla."

"CORRINE!" At that point, I got to my feet, facing her off. "Excuse me but…"

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Corrine interrupted me once again.

"Well, there was that one time with, uh, with Syd- I mean, Steven, when we, when I…" I trailed off, scowling at her knowing gaze. Then I let out a defeated sigh. "Last night was the kinkiest thing I've ever done." I muttered. "And also, um… thattimeinthecloset."

"What? I didn't quite catch that one." Judging by her little smirk, she understood everything perfectly.

Well, two can play that game.

"That time in the closet when I ate you out." I said dropping my tone to a sultry one. "never knew that fucking in a public place could be such a rush…" My finger traced her collarbone and then curled under her chin as she leaned in to kiss me.

The bell rang loud and clear.

"Oops," I giggled as I squeezed past her, making her lose her balance a bit. "Guess we'll get back to it next time. Oh and Corrine?" I turned to look at her when I got to the door. "We'll see who is the kinky one here. I did promise you revenge, now didn't I. But now I'll make sure it's really nasty…" Yup, biting my lip and making Corrine's gaze transfixed on it.

And I can literally feel her eyes burning on my ass as I walked away.

I think I already know how to make her pay for making fun of me.

And after that we will talk. For sure.


End file.
